1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, a physical quantity detection device, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, a vehicle, a method of detecting a failure of a master clock signal, and the like.
2. Related Art
Defect diagnosis circuits maybe provided in circuit devices in order to diagnose various defects in the circuit devices. An external device, such as a CPU, reads out error information, which is output by the defect diagnosis circuit, through an interface circuit of the circuit device and performs an operation based on the error information. Related art of the defect diagnosis circuit includes, for example, a technique disclosed in JP-A-2012-181677. In JP-A-2012-181677, a defect diagnosis circuit performs defect diagnosis of a driving circuit driving a physical quantity transducer of a physical quantity detection device and a detection circuit detecting a physical quantity on the basis of a detection signal from the physical quantity transducer, and an interface circuit outputs error information.
In a case where the above-mentioned defect diagnosis circuit operates on the basis of a master clock signal for operating a circuit device (for example, a logic circuit or the like), there is a possibility that the defect diagnosis circuit cannot output error information when a failure occurs in the master clock signal. In this case, an external device cannot accurately know the presence or absence of an error of the circuit device, and thus there is a possibility that the external device cannot perform an operation according to the error.